Bad, Bad Luck
by Stacia
Summary: Stacia, a journalist wishes to get the big scoup, but gets more than she asks for when the ship she was on gets boarded by the Dominion.
1. Default Chapter

Bad, Bad Luck  
  
I wrote this segment in one night if anybody wants me to continue just say the word and I'll see what I can do. ^_^  
  
  
  
I sat at the computer council and sighed. I had to write a whole essay about the dominion and I haven't even met them before! I looked at the blank screen and began to wonder what was I doing here? A space ship hundred no thousands of light years from planet Earth. I had no friends here; I was a complete loner. I frowned. Putting it that way I felt even more depressed.  
  
I closed the laptop and rested my wary head on top of it. I need information. But where would I go and get it? I thought about it for a while.  
  
Reopening the computer and looked up what the other real writer had put up for the news. I leaned back in my chair and scanned the new page that appeared. I took a sip of my coffee recoiling from it's bitter taste. How could people drink this? Oh yeah it kept you awake. I took another sip and spit it out. I leaned over and absorbed the words. The Dominion Took Over The Space Station Beta 5. This was bad. This was really bad. I watched the drops of coffee run down the keyboard in silence. Poor sucks who were there....Just a minute.  
  
I skittered up from my seat and ran over to my draws and pulled out my organizer. Flipping through the pages I read over my destination. Space Station Beta 5. Oh no we were heading right for it. Didn't they know?!  
  
I quickly packed up my computer and before I ran out grabbed my coat. I went into the elevator. "The bridge, please."  
  
The computer beeped and the hum of movement filled the elevator. My foot tapped impatiently on the titanium floor. Come on come on.  
  
The door swished open and I paced into the bridge. And instantly regretted it. Guns pointed in my direction and I dropped my computer. It clattered to the floor.  
  
We were invaded! The Gem Hadar were everywhere. Their reptilian like faces stern, their fingers ready to shot apone orders from their first or from the Vorta in the corner.  
  
His hair coiled above his head. His clear blue eyes staring at me with mild curiosity, his ears lined the side of his face disappearing in his black hair.  
  
The officers on this ship all had their hands above their heads. I noted the one on the ground. A charcoal black hole though his uniform.  
  
Think Stacia Think!  
  
I laughed a little too fakely and walked backwards into the elevator "Sorry wrong room."  
  
I felt the cold end of a plasma rifle on my neck. I stopped.  
  
What I figured who was the captain stepped out from beside the Vorta. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this. She's just a civilian."  
  
The Vorta smiled. "Is she Captain Menbar?" He then turned to me. Greeting me with a warm smile. "You seem to have come at the wrong time."  
  
My eyes lowered.  
  
"Captain Menbar announce to your ship to surrender peacefully. We don't want to harm anybody unnecessarily. We Vorta are not a violent people."  
  
The Captains brown eyes stared firmly into the Vortas. I almost feared for his life and for mine. He turned to the computer and pushed down a button. "Crew of the Starship Star Lust. I am sorry to say we have been boarded by the Dominion. We are to surrender peacefully and we will not be harmed. This is the order of the Captain."  
  
"Very good Captain. I'm so very pleased to see we do not have to go into war because of this." The Vorta congratulated.  
  
The captain just looked away in disgust.  
  
The Vorta walked into the centre of the room giving everybody a look over. "I hope we can all become good friends in the time we spend on the Station Beta 5. I expect you all to behave and set an example."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
The Captain gave a glare to his officer.  
  
The Vorta looked at the one who spoke. "Then you shall be executed."  
  
The Vorta eyes fluttered. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Weyoun follower of the founders."  
  
Well Stacia. You got what you wanted. Close up and personal with the Dominion. 


	2. A Prepostion

2nd Chapter Authors note: I wrote this between a break at college. I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Life is full of unexpected surprises. Sure, I'll give it that. Or, how about this one, Embrace life with two hands and hold on tight. Right. Well, I doubt whoever made those up have ever come in contact with a lazor pistol or they would have kept they're philosophical ideas to themselves. That's the situation I'm in now. Me, Stacia E. Finner, a future reporter hoping for the big scoop, I just wish I wasn't in the middle of it.  
  
I looked around my quarters. It looked bare and desolate. The dominion guys decided to take my stuff for some sort of purpose. I haven't the slightest idea why, since the technology is so ancient, being four hundred years old made some time in 2000, to be of no interest to them.  
  
I let my head fall on my desk with a soft thud. This was getting to be boring. Just as I was about to close my eyes in total defeat, the door made a swish sound of it opening followed by four sets of foot steps. My whole body froze. Were they going to execute me?  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" The Vorta's soft voice cut through the air. I slowly willed my neck muscles to turn and face speaker and swallowed nervously.  
  
"Uh, no, not really." I squeaked.  
  
He smiled and placed his palms together in front of him. "Good. I was wanting to talk to you about these." He turned and gestured to the reptilian comrade to his left who in turn took out-  
  
"My labtop!" I covered my mouth in surprise at my reaction.  
  
The Vorta looked at me with a bemused expression. "Yes, I believe you call it that, and," he took the other device from the Jem-Hadar, and said slowly as if unsure "tape recorder?" I nodded, not trusting my voice no longer.  
  
"Ah, I thought these were those. I have a preposition for you." He stepped nimbly into my room without the invitation followed by one of his flunkies. He paused and stared at me expectantly. After a few dumbed moments of silence I figured out he wanted me to say something.  
  
"Uh, okay. Shoot." Instantly I regretted that saying. Who made that up? 'shoot'. Sheesh. I quickly added, "not literally."  
  
That got a laugh out of Weyoun. "Of course not. I believe you're a reporter?"  
  
I shifted on my chair, "Um, well, I wouldn't go that far, I mean, I haven't even been published. I really suck, you know." I laughed weakly.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" His face fell. Somehow I felt he was deceiving me. "That is too bad. You see, anyone who works with the dominion are considered allies and those who aren't-" He let it hang.  
  
I rubbed my neck. "I, well, I could give it a shot." I cringed. Once again with the puns. I didn't bother clarifying my meaning regardless how badly I wanted to. I looked at the plasma rifle to the Jem-Hadar's side.  
  
"Wonderful! I'll give you back your things so you can get set up."  
  
"Great." I croaked with less enthusiasm.  
  
The Vorta Weyoun put out his hand, "Oh, and you shall need to wear this."  
  
The Jem-Hadar stepped forward and held out, stiffly, a piece of triangular metal.  
  
I took it cautiously and turned it around in my hands. "It is a commutative device so you can call me whenever you need any info, and" Weyoun added, " so we can make sure you are still aboard."  
  
The Jem-Hadar placed my black bags on the floor along with other things and they turned to leave.  
  
"I believe we'll have a long productive relation. May fortune be with you."  
  
I stared as they left and let my hand fall to the desk again. This time with more force as I whimpered. "I hate this." 


End file.
